


Di margarita, pedalò e vacanze rilassanti

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: Ivan era fermamente convinto che una vacanza degna di questo nome implicasse il sole, il mare e una prolungata nullafacenza sul lettino in spiaggia. Ogni volta che vedeva pubblicizzati mirabolanti soggiorni avventurosi in Islanda o tour organizzati in Andalusia assumeva la stessa aria diffidente di quando Bata si ostinava a chiamare un check per un tocco a muro inesistente. Il suo credo sole/mare/riposo si rafforzava ulteriormente al termine di una stagione lunga e faticosa e, soprattutto, quando a partire con lui era Simone.





	Di margarita, pedalò e vacanze rilassanti

**Author's Note:**

> Per Cla. <3  
> Ci trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

_Primo giorno_

Ivan era fermamente convinto che una vacanza degna di questo nome implicasse il sole, il mare e una prolungata nullafacenza sul lettino in spiaggia. Ogni volta che vedeva pubblicizzati mirabolanti soggiorni avventurosi in Islanda o tour organizzati in Andalusia assumeva la stessa aria diffidente di quando Bata si ostinava a chiamare un check per un tocco a muro inesistente. Il suo credo sole/mare/riposo si rafforzava ulteriormente al termine di una stagione lunga e faticosa e, soprattutto, quando a partire con lui era Simone.

Ivan aveva già programmato tutto. Il lettino, uno di quelli larghi sui quali potevano stare comodamente in due. Il margarita, possibilmente preso ad un chiosco sulla spiaggia che non distasse più di cento metri dall’ombrellone, perché qualsiasi percorso più lungo valeva come attività fisica e l’unica attività fisica che Ivan aveva intenzione di fare richiedeva una camera da letto e la collaborazione di Simone. E Simone, appunto, il suo corpo caldo contro e la sua testa appoggiata alla spalla.

Per questo ebbe un momento di confusione quando, la prima mattina di vacanza, proprio mentre si compiaceva per aver trovato una spiaggetta poco affollata ma attrezzata, alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di un Simone dal sorriso quasi inquietante che lo guardava, in piedi davanti a lui.

«Andiamo a giocare a racchettoni?»

Ivan pregò di aver sentito male. Pregò per un secondo. Due secondi. Tre secondi. Nel vedere che il sorriso sul volto del ragazzo non accennava a scomparire, cercò di prendere tempo.

«Cosa?»

«A racchettoni» ripeté Simone. «Laggiù c’è uno spazio apposta» continuò, accennando ad un’area poco distante, a fianco del campo da beach volley, dove effettivamente qualcuno stava giocando a racchettoni.

Se fosse stato lì Buti, dall’alto della saggezza che acquisiva magicamente ad un certo punto a metà della terza birra media, gli avrebbe detto che doveva aspettarselo. _Idiota, vai in vacanza con un ventenne e ti aspetti che stia a rosolare sotto al sole per l’intera settimana?_ Ivan poteva sentirla bene, la voce del centrale, nitida e sarcastica. Il fatto è che sì, effettivamente si aspettava proprio quello. Perché certo, Simone aveva un entusiasmo e un’energia notevoli e in certi momenti ricordava distintamente una trottola nel suo saltare da un’attività all’altra e da un impegno all’altro, però passava anche buona parte del proprio tempo libero a leggere e, Ivan lo sapeva bene, quando era con lui tendeva a non allontanarsi mai troppo, probabilmente per recuperare tutto quel contatto fisico che la distanza impediva loro di avere. A quanto pare, però, il lato trottola di Simone aveva prevalso.

Ivan decise di non gettare subito la spugna.

«Non vuoi leggere un po’?» provò, ostinandosi a non abbandonare la propria posizione spiaggiata sul lettino.

«Non ho portato niente da leggere, così possiamo fare cose assieme!»

_Ah._

«Se preferisci però possiamo giocare a beach volley, guarda che bel cam-»

«I racchettoni vanno benissimo»

No, Ivan non aveva alcuna intenzione di toccare un pallone da pallavolo o da beach volley per una settimana. Se i racchettoni erano il compromesso, allora vada per i racchettoni.

 

Non è che Ivan si stesse annoiando. No, annoiarsi non era il termine giusto. Dopotutto era con Simone, e anche solo vederlo sorridere mentre colpiva la pallina, o sentire la sua risata quando cadeva sulla sabbia, non poteva che avere un effetto positivo su di lui. Era proprio perché voleva passare il maggior tempo possibile con il ragazzo a stretto contatto, però, che ad ogni pallina mancata non riusciva a non volgere uno sguardo verso il loro ombrellone e verso quel lettino sul quale, era certo, sarebbero stati decisamente comodi entrambi. Aveva provato più volte ad abbracciarlo, interrompendo il gioco e coinvolgendolo in un bacio lungo, al termine del quale gli aveva chiesto se non fosse stanco di giocare.

«No, dai, ancora un po’» era stata la risposta in entrambi i casi, e Ivan si era arreso.  

Come se non bastasse, a qualche metro da loro una coppia era impegnata nella stessa attività, con risultati decisamente migliori dei loro. Perché sebbene fossero due sportivi e per questo dotati in generale di ottime doti atletiche, e sebbene i colpi di Simone fossero precisi, perfetti e calibrati, merito di anni di tennis, Ivan era a dir poco scarso. Se lo diceva da solo e la cosa lo faceva infuriare, perché insomma, era pur sempre una palla no? Più piccola, diversa, da colpire con una racchetta, ma comunque una palla. E lui era _Ivan Zaytsev_ , non proprio un pensionato sovrappeso che non aveva mai fatto sport in vita sua. Eppure si trovava costantemente ad allungare il braccio e non raggiungere quella maledetta sfera. E mentre era sdraiato sulla sabbia, dopo essersi inciampato per l’ennesima volta, posava lo sguardo sulla coppia accanto a loro e sentiva lo spirito competitivo bruciargli lo stomaco. A Simone ovviamente non importava, ma a lui sì. E quindi si rialzava e cercava di imitare i loro gesti, chiedendosi sconfortato come mai i risultati fossero così diversi.

«Vado io» disse a Simone dopo non essere riuscito ad intercettare la pallina, _di nuovo_. Passò velocemente dietro la coppia di racchettari professionisti, individuando la sfera e raccogliendola. Stava tornando al proprio posto quando con un tonfo secco qualcosa impattò contro la sua faccia.

Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, incapace di registrare l’accaduto, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulla donna che, mortificata, gli chiedeva scusa per averlo inavvertitamente centrato con la racchetta. Si massaggiò il naso, più imbarazzato che dolorante, mentre Simone arrivava di corsa e gli chiedeva se stesse bene, uno sguardo spaventato e dispiaciuto che fece a Ivan più male che il colpo in sé. Nella sua mente roteava un solo pensiero.

_Se fossimo rimasti sul lettino questo non sarebbe successo._

 

 

 

_Secondo giorno_

Sulla carta, il pedalò rappresentava un netto miglioramento. Implicava un’attività fisica, certo, però gli permetteva anche di stare seduto al sole di fianco a Simone, lontano da palline, campi da beach volley e scontri con racchette spuntate dal nulla. Avevano optato per un semplice pedalò blu e bianco, escludendo quello con lo scivolo, il preferito di Simone.

Ivan, dunque, sorrideva alla vita in modo vagamente convinto mentre pedalava accanto a Simone, gli occhiali a schermarlo dal sole, la mano che si allungava a stringere quella del ragazzo accanto a lui. I rumori della spiaggia erano lontani, lo sciabordare leggero delle onde li cullava e si mischiava alle loro voci.

Se questo era il compromesso, Ivan poteva decisamente abituarcisi. Perché non c’era molto altro che volesse, dopotutto. Calma, caldo, e Simone sorridente accanto a lui.

Poi la ciabatta gli scivolò dal piede.

«Merda»

Ivan si chinò, smettendo di pedalare.

«Che succede?»

«Mi è scivolata la ciabatta» si allungò per raggiungerla, riuscendoci con qualche difficoltà. Il pedalò aveva iniziato a traballare a causa dei suoi movimenti.

«Ma come hai fatto?» Anche Simone aveva smesso di pedalare, e allungava il collo per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

«Ho i piedi ancora bagnati, mi dev’essere scivolata per quello»

Un attimo di silenzio da parte di Simo, mentre Ivan riusciva ad afferrarla.  

«Ma perché hai le ciabatte sul pedalò?»

«Tu perché non le hai? È scomodissimo pedalare senza!» ribatté il maggiore, controllando che la plastica delle infradito non si fosse rovinata e cercando di infilarsele nuovamente nello spazio ristretto di quella pseudoimbarcazione. Imprecando contro la scomodità dei pedalò per chi è alto più di due metri, si alzò in piedi in un tentativo di infilarsele più velocemente.

Forse accadde per la superficie bagnata e scivolosa, forse per il nervosismo della situazione, forse perché Simone accanto a lui continuava a borbottare dell’inutilità di usare le ciabatte a bordo di un pedalò, forse perché essere alto più di due metri implica sempre una scomodità di fondo, fatto sta che i suoi movimenti furono bruschi. Troppo bruschi. Se ne rese conto quando si ritrovò in acqua.

Tornò a galla sputando l’acqua salata, passandosi le mani sugli occhi in un tentativo di vederci qualcosa, e la prima cosa che mise a fuoco fu il viso spaventato di Simone che gli allungava una mano. La afferrò, cercando di issarsi sul pedalò senza farlo ribaltare. Quando ci riuscì riprese fiato, fissando la spiaggia e _il suo lettino_ , mentre Simone fissava lui.

«Mi spiace» pigolò il palleggiatore dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Ivan si voltò verso di lui, incrociando il suo sguardo mortificato e sentendo il nervosismo per quella situazione scivolare via. Sospirò, tirandoselo contro e abbracciandolo in silenzio.

«C’è un motivo particolare per il quale mi stai trascinando a fare di tutto?» chiese lo schiacciatore con tono sommesso dopo qualche istante.

Simone rimase in silenzio per un po’ prima di rispondere.

«È solo che…» si interruppe, sospirando e sistemandosi meglio contro la spalla di Ivan, come faceva ogni volta che doveva dire qualcosa che lo imbarazzava. « …ci vediamo così poco. Mi sembrava stupido sprecare questa settimana stando a leggere sotto l’ombrellone. Volevo fare qualcosa con te, avere dei ricordi di noi assieme per quando siamo lontani, e ho pensato che magari anche tu ti saresti divertito di più.»

Ivan sorrise, una mano che andava ad accarezzare i capelli asciugati dal sole del ragazzo, e poi si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi, le mani che gli circondavano il viso impedendogli di abbassare lo sguardo come avrebbe voluto.  

«Sai cosa mi diverte? Stare con te. Punto. Non ho bisogno di altro, di racchette o di pedalò, mi basta stare sdraiato al sole mentre tu leggi vicino a me.»

Il palleggiatore sorrise.

«Sicuro?»

«Sicuro. Sono i ricordi più belli che io possa avere di questa vacanza.» mormorò Ivan, lasciando che Simone gli si sistemasse di nuovo tra le braccia. Era passata una manciata di secondi quando lo sentì tremare. Si allontanò quanto bastava per capire che stava ridacchiando contro la sua spalla. Lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, in attesa di spiegazioni.

«Scusa» disse Simone tra i sussulti, cercando di controllarsi. «È che… ti rendi conto di essere caduto dal pedalò?»

Ivan chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Aveva l’impressione che quella storia avrebbe raggiunto il resto della Nazionale e lo spogliatoio di Trento non appena fossero tornati sulla spiaggia.

 

 

 

_Terzo giorno_

Alla fine era stato facile trovare una soluzione. Erano entrati in una libreria sulla via principale della località marina. Ivan aveva perso di vista Simone dopo appena qualche secondo, per poi localizzarlo nuovamente una decina di minuti dopo, tra gli scaffali, con tra le braccia già un buon numero di libri. Aveva sorriso, perché non si trattava nemmeno di un compromesso, quanto di quell’equilibrio che in qualche modo riuscivano sempre a trovare.

 

Ivan prese un sorso di margarita, la testa di Simone poggiata sulla sua spalla, il fruscio delle pagine in sottofondo. Lo guardò mentre leggeva concentrato le ultime righe del capitolo, gli occhi che non si staccavano dalle parole stampate, i capelli schiariti dal sole che gli accarezzavano la fronte.

Lanciò uno sguardo alle cabine accanto alla pineta, un sorriso che gli si allargava sul volto.

«Ehi» lo chiamò mentre lo guardava spostare lo sguardo sulla pagina successiva. «Sicuro di voler iniziare un altro capitolo?»

Simone ci mise un attimo a capire, poi ridacchiò, chiudendo il libro.

 

«Sei sempre il solito» sussurrò contro le sue labbra qualche minuto dopo, mentre Ivan chiudeva a chiave la porta e lo spingeva contro la parete.

«Questo sarà un altro bel ricordo, non credi?»

«Decisamente sì»


End file.
